


The Tear of Bayon

by Kumar



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skeletor finds the Tear of Bayon, a magical crystal that can trap anything forever, will this mean the end of our heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were only a few things that could cause the horrible wizard's heart to quiver and pulse with joy. The idea of defeating He-Man and taking over Grayskull was one of those things. Finding the perfect method of achieving that, a fool proof method, was the other. And oh, right now in hand, he had the ultimate fool proof method.

 The wizard could also have been called a demon. Instead of a face, he had a yellow skull, bare of skin. And the skin he had was a rich, vibrant blue. He was well muscled, moved quickly and acted impulsively. He would have been completely dangerous if he hadn’t been so obsessed with surrounding himself with lesser beings. Creatures like Beastman and witches like Evil-Lyn. They had assets in their own right, but weren’t on the same level as their master and overlord. And in too many instances to count, they had bumbled their way into ruining plans and plots that should have otherwise worked.

 And yet, they were all he had. Dangerous, temperamental and cruel, most creatures avoided the evil wizard Skeletor whenever possible.

 “Evil-Lyn!” he called out. “Come here.”

 The evil enchantress glided over, moving smoothly and with unexpected grace for someone so tense. “What is it, Skeletor?” She growled. Her deep, raspy voice was irritating and yet Skeletor knew he still needed her power.

 Holding up a clear crystal ball, Skeletor said, “I’ve found it! The enchanted Tear of Bayon!”

 The witch moved closer, enthralled by the crystal in Skeletor’s hand. “Is it real?” She reached out a tentative finger. “Where did you find it?”

 Skeletor snatched away his prize. “Doesn’t matter, fool! Now, with this ball I will capture He-Man once and for all!” He paused for a moment, thinking. “I think I will test it first on Prince Adam! That royal twit will be fun to torment….and an easy target!”

 The very thought made him cackle with glee.

 --

“You shouldn’t put up with her abuse, Adam”, Adora said out of the blue.

The twins were fishing in a hidden pond away from the palace. It was a rare quiet moment, in a rare visit by Adora to her home, stolen at the cost of Teela’s anger.

Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard and personal trainer to the Prince, was currently searching for her charge in vain. The strong and capable warrior also had a hot temper that flared whenever Adam didn’t follow her rules. There were many times when her words stung.

Adam, Prince of Eternia and heir to the throne, usually just let the words slide. He know that Teela really did have his best interests at heart. He also knew that responding in any way other than weakly could blow his cover. A cover he needed to maintain not only to protect his parents and friends, but also his beloved twin sister.

Prince Adam, the muscular blond and most eligible bachelor in Eternia, was also He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe. Charged with protecting his people from harm and danger while keeping his alternate identity a secret. Both roles were demanding and very public. At times, Adam felt the pressures deeply. Today, enjoying an all too rare visit with his sister, the prince decided to let everything slide, including his combat training session with Teela.

She was going to be furious.

Princess Adora had come through the portal with Spirit, her horse. She was feeling the pressures from her own life as leader of the Great Rebellion and the constant skirmishes with the Horde on Etheria. Adora had defected a few years ago, leaving behind her life of lies and privilege as Force Captain, to take over the leadership of the rebellion. She now ran things both as herself and her magical alter ego She-Ra.

The lack of real progress in ridding Etheria of the Horde could be demoralising at times.

When it became too much, she sought out the company of her brother. A twin she never knew she had, for she had grown up in the Horde, stolen from her home as an infant. Her youth was a blurry jumbled memory of constant training and… she didn’t quite know. She didn’t know what she was missing until Adam had shown up and freed her from the magic spells that had bound her to her captors and the only home she had known.

Adora sighed and cast out with her rod again. Spirit grazed nearby. Adam had only grunted in response. Sometimes Adora just wanted to give him a good, hard shake.

Teela was just so wrong for him.

“Adam –“, Adora started and then paused, uncertain how to continue. Whether to continue. They were both adults and he certainly didn’t need someone to mother him.

“I know, Sis, but she doesn’t mean it. Deep down, Teela cares. That’s why she’s so hard on me.”

Adora, just as muscular, blond and as striking as her brother, just shook her head. Her brother, even with all the things he saw and did could be so sheltered at times.

“Are you thinking about marrying her?” Adora blurted out. She could picture Teela crushing Adam’s gentle spirit over time.

Adam huffed and reeled in his line then started packing up his fishing rod. Sometimes fishing was relaxing. Mostly he enjoyed spending time with his sister. Today she was just being annoying.

“She’s going to be the next Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, Sis. I couldn’t marry her even if I wanted to.”

Well that was news to Adora. There was so much she didn’t know about Eternia. About Castle Grayskull, the seat of the power in both of their swords.

She reeled in her line as well, and started dismantling her rod. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Yes, you did”, Adam frowned. He realised he was tired of Teela’s attitude and taking it out on his sister wouldn’t help anything. He sighed and changed his tone. “Teela doesn’t know; you mustn’t tell her.”

He took the fishing rod from Adora and carefully hid both in a nearby hollow tree. He had fishing rods hidden near all his favourite fishing holes, ready to go. It made his getaways from the palace that much easier.

Adora frowned in return. “Future sorceress or not, I’m not going to let this slide, my Brother.”

Adam rolled his eyes. Of course she wouldn’t. His twin’s tenacity had saved her life on more than one occasion. Now he was clearly the focus and she probably wouldn’t relent.

“How about we just head back so I can face the music?”

Spirit, Adora’s equine friend, had wandered over, listening to the twins. He had his own opinion but decided to keep it to himself for now. Sometimes humans were too complicated.

The twins mounted up and headed out of the woods and back to the palace.

\--

On Etheria at Castle Mystacore, Queen Castaspella was feeling out of sorts. With the expanded efforts of the rebellion and She-Ra, Etheria was experiencing more and more peace. Sometimes it felt like they were backsliding, but the queen had been around a long time and she could feel a change in the air. She knew it was only a matter of time before the balance of power shifted in favour of the rebels. When that happened, Princess Adora would return to her family on Eternia for good and Castaspella would lose her chance at winning over the heart of Adora’s brother.

She hummed to herself a bit. Prince Adam was quite the catch. Yes, yes he was. Maybe it was time to reel him in.

Castaspella went over to her Pool of Vision. The queen, tall and auburn haired and beautiful, was also an accomplished wizard in her own right. She used her magic to keep the Horde at bay and to help her people.

Now, she decided, it was time to help herself. Raising her arms over the pool, she chanted, “Pool of Vision, like no other, show me Eternia and Adora’s brother!”

Immediately, in the magical water, she could see Adam. He was riding Spirit behind Adora. She had forgotten how truly magnificent he was! It was clearly time for a little visit.

A flick of the wrist and suddenly Castaspella was in the Pool and on Eternia. And just as suddenly, she was back. This was not how her magic worked! Something had blocked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora allowed Spirit to have free reign heading back. She was annoyed with herself for bringing up Teela and clearly irritating Adam. She was just as mad at Adam for putting up with everything. Spirit could sense her mood, as all horses could, and chose a gallop to carry the twins home. He knew the rush from the ride would lift Adora’s mood.

Suddenly, without warning, a light flashed in front of him. Spirit reared up in alarm. The twins were flung off his back. Body heaving, Spirit stood between the twins and the threat, ready to defend them if need be. But defend them against what? There was nothing there.

Adam was staring at the sky. He wasn’t quite sure how he ended up on his back on the ground. He coughed and sat up slowly. Though everything ached, nothing seemed broken.

Adora was off to his left, lying motionless on the ground. Spirit was in front of them in a protective stance. Something was wrong. Climbing to his feet, Adam looked around. Nothing was out of place. No one was there. They were simply in a field on the way back to the palace. So why had Spirit spooked?

\--

From far away Etheria, Castaspella was thinking hard. Her spell should have worked. She should be on Eternia right now but instead she had reappeared in front of the pool.

The view she had was disturbing. Her attempt at transporting had caused Adora’s horse to spook, something Castaspella had never seen. Adora looked injured and Adam was dazed.

She had caused this by being selfish, Castaspella admonished herself. She had to make it right.

This time she would transport successfully. Raising both arms, Castaspella vanished.

\--

Adam dropped to his knees beside his twin. She was slowly coming to.

“Ohhhhhh”, she groaned.

“Easy, Sis”, Adam said. “You’ve had a nasty fall. I’m going to call for help.”

Raising his arm with the communicator, he called out, “Adam to Man-at-Arms, come in please.”

Adam tapped the device. “This is Adam calling Man-At-Arms. Duncan, come in please.”

Some crackling…. Sounds that could have been broken words… more static.

“Blast!” Adam swore. “It must have been damaged.”

Adora sat up slowly, rubbing her head. “What happened?”

At that moment, Spirit wandered over. He nudged Adora with his nose for a moment before saying, “We are trapped. I had to stop suddenly. Are you all right?”

Adora paused, assessing. “I’m winded but I’m fine.”

She held a hand up to her brother. Pulling Adora to her feet, Adam said, “Trapped? How? I don’t see anything.”

“Look around at the fields”, Spirit replied. “The air is shimmering. Had I not stopped, we would have hit it hard.”  

And indeed Spirit was right; the air was shimmering, very slightly.

Adora rubbed Spirit’s nose and face. “Thank you, my friend.”

Adam and Adora starting walking and very quickly hit a… something. An energy wall, from the feel of it. Putting a hand out, Adora was able to determine the size of their enclosure, and it wasn’t very big at all.

“So maybe this is why my communicator wasn’t working!” Adam said. “The energy field must be disrupting the signal.”

“We need to get out of here and stop whoever set this up”, Adora stated pulling her sword out.

“You’re right, Sis”, Adam responded doing the same.

“For the honour of Grayskull!”

“By the power of Grayskull!”

Transformed and instantly, magically healed, the twins were raring to go.

“I think this party is over; it’s time for us to go home!”

\--

On Etheria, Castaspella was back in front of the Pool of Vision staring with her mouth open. She had just witnessed the most incredible, most unexpected thing ever. Adora was She-Ra! And that dishy brother of hers was He-Man.

Of course, now seeing it, she realised this was why Adora had always felt different to her. She was a channel for some pretty impressive magic. So impressive that every time Castaspella saw her and sensed the magic, her thoughts slipped away to something else. Incredible.

But what was more concerning was the fact that twice now, the wizard had tried to transport over to Eternia and twice now she had been repelled. Maybe the problem wasn’t transporting but where she was trying to land. If she was correct, the walls imprisoning her friends would have kept her magic out and so, bounced her back to where she came from.

Third try has to be the charm, Castaspella thought, determinedly. Raising her hands, and adjusting her planned landing place, she transported one more time.

\--

Skeletor had cast the spell and was waiting for the magic to settle. The spell was so powerful that, once cast, he could not see the results for several minutes. Slowly the crystal ball cleared and he was able to view the results.

It was far better than he had hoped.

Oh, the Tear of Bayon had completely missed its target but had netted a far, far better catch. He-Man and the incredibly annoying She-Ra and her winged horse were trapped.

Grayskull was now his for the taking. He could easily overthrow the king. Eternia and total power was in his hands!

It was time to make some big plans. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

\--

She-Ra and He-Man, along with Swiftwind, were trying to lift the dome that had ensnared them. First by pushing out. The wall appeared to be unbreakable.

The twins climbed on Swiftwind and the pegacorn flew up enough so they could reach the top. Pushing and groaning they were unable to budge the dome at all.

They had just given up to try something else when there was a flash of light outside.

Castaspella had appeared out of thin air. She brushed her hands off and took a good, hard look at the situation and marched forward.

She-Ra had jumped off Swiftwind and ran towards her friend.

“Casta!” she called. “We’re stuck. Can you help us?”

Castaspella reached out to touch the dome cautiously. There was an odd flow to the surface. A magic unlike any she had felt before.

She locked eyes with She-Ra and touched her ear while shaking her head.

“I can’t hear you”, the wizard said, mouthing the words in an effort to be understood.

He-Man joined She-Ra at the edge of the dome. “If Casta can’t hear us, it could explain why I couldn’t get through to Man-At-Arms.”

“Hmmmmmm”, She-Ra agreed. “If sound can’t get through, and communicator signals, what about air?”

Castaspella was gesturing at the heroes. The rebels had long ago developed hand signals to communicate. She-Ra was easily able to interpret them.

“We need to stand back, my brother”, She-Ra announced, turning away from the wall. “Castaspella is going to try and get us out.”

The group moved away to the centre of the dome and waited.

Castaspella was always magnificent when casting her spells. She knew how to put on a show. The more complex the spell, the more she glowed and sparkled.

Spell after spell seemed to have no effect at first. Then the dome darkened, crackled and shrank suddenly. The trio could still stand but Swiftwind no longer had room above to fly.

Through the now darkened dome, the twins could see that Castaspella had stopped. She slowly sank to her knees, clearly exhausted.

“Oh, Casta!” She-Ra gasped. She reached out to touch the dome and pulled her hand away fast, as though burned.

“She-Ra!” He-Man exclaimed. “What’s wrong?”

Looking at her fingertips, She-Ra replied, “The dome is full of energy. It shocked me.”

“I wonder if we need just a little more magic to break the dome”, He-Man said, thinking fast. “Maybe if we use our swords, we can over power or short circuit the magic!”

She-Ra nodded. It was worth a try. Both heroes unsheathed their weapons.

Outside of the dome, Castaspella had climbed to her feet. The power of the magic used to create the dome that had imprisoned her friends was like nothing she had experienced before. She had used every spell she could think of and had only made the situation worse.

She wasn’t sure what to do next but it seemed like fighting this magic with more magic was the wrong approach.

Castaspella needed to let She-Ra and He-Man know before it was too late!


	3. Chapter 3

She-Ra and He-Man crossed their swords and pushed the tips into the wall of the dome that was imprisoning them. It was surprisingly difficult to hold them in place. The magic was coursing through the swords and into their bodies relentlessly.

Both heroes gasped and called out, “By the Power of Grayskull!” and “For the Honour of Grayskull!”

The result was incredible and immediate. The swords glowed and sparked. There was a sharp smell of ozone in the air. The twins were screaming both in agony and with the feeling of the power flowing through them.

Suddenly the dome shrank again.

Swiftwind was forced to duck his head and fold his winger tighter. The twins, right at the edge of the dome were pushed to their knees, swords dropped.

Chests heaving from the exertion, She-Ra and He-Man shared a frightened look.

Meanwhile, outside, Castaspella was thinking furiously. More magic was definitely not the answer. The dome seemed to get more powerful with every attempt.

The wizard began pacing. She didn’t know Eternia. She had no idea who to contact for help. She looked up at the sky just in time to see a falcon circling.

The bird circled once more and then flew down in front of Castaspella. When the falcon was shoulder height from the ground, it transformed into a woman. She was wearing a cape and hood of feathers and had an ageless look about her.

Casta immediately raised her hands and braced herself. She was all alone and exhausted but she knew she was also She-Ra and He-Man’s only hope for help.

The falcon woman smiled slightly. “There is no need to fight, friend. I am the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. She-Ra and He-Man are my Champions.”

Eyes crinkled in concentration, Casta could not sense any evil or dark magic coming from the woman at all. “I am Castaspella of Etheria, Queen of Mystacore, and friend to He-Man and She-Ra”, she declared.

There was a pop and a third, most unwelcome voice declared: “And I am Skeletor!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Skeletor!” the Sorceress gasped. “I should have known it was you behind this fiendish deed!”

Skeletor cackled with glee. “I have won, woman! Soon Grayskull will be mine and I will rule Eternia!”

Castaspella, at this point, was past annoyed and beyond concerned for her friends’ lives. She raised her hands, ready to start casting spells. “You are a vile, little man!” She stated.

Skeletor easily blocked the magic spell she sent his way.

“I may be vile, but as long as I have the Tear of Bayon, He-Man and that pesky She-Ra will be trapped!” he gloated.

The Tear of Bayon! That was powerful magic indeed. The Sorceress knew she needed to get her hands on the Tear to reverse the spell.

“Soon the sphere that has captured those muscle-bound buffoons will shrink down and they will be trapped in the Tear forever!” Skeletor cackled with glee. This plan was foolproof. All that was left was to clean up the weal do-gooders and take his rightful place as ruler of Eternia. Nothing could stand in his way.

Castaspella was completely done with listening to the blowhard and his bragging. Putting her friends in harm’s way and, interrupting her planned visit to Eternia really put her in a negative frame of mind. With a flick of her wrist, and while he was distracted, she sent the blue wizard away. Far, far away.

“Fool!” The Sorceress declared angrily. “We needed Skeletor so we could get the Tear! Now our chance has been lost.”

Casta was unphased. She shrugged and pointed to the small pile of clothing crumpled on the ground. “I only sent Skeletor away, Sorceress, not his clothing or magical gear.”

The Sorceress abruptly laughed. It was a ridiculous and humiliating solution to the Skeletor problem. She wished she had thought of it herself.

Castaspella, in the meantime, was already going through all the stuff Skeletor had left behind. It took only a moment to find the crystal Tear. Castaspella held it up with a triumphant “aha!”

The two women huddled over the innocuous looking crystal. The Sorceress gently laid her hands over it. Casta’s hands were underneath. They both closed their eyes at the same time.

Time seemed to slow down. Their breathing synced and deepened. Through their hands, the crystal glowed and hummed.

Off to the side, the dome darkened further and shrank again.

\--

Inside their magical prison, She-Ra and He-Man were alarmed. Their space was shrinking rapidly and no amount of pushing back was helping.

Swiftwind was kneeling on the ground, wings tucked up tightly beside him.

“It’s no use!” He-Man grunted, struggling to hold the dome in place above him. “The magic… is too… powerful.”

She-Ra, standing next to him, was shaking from the effort. “We… can’t… give… up!”

She gathered her strength and pushed harder but only ended up sinking into the ground a few inches. “I … will not… die… this… way!”

The dome shrank again suddenly forcing the heroes to their knees. Swiftwind lay flat, head on the ground.

He-Man lowered his hands abruptly. “Adora, stop.”

Being called by her given name in her magical form, gave She-Ra pause.

“There’s no point, Sis”, He-Man said. “If our friends outside can’t help us, and all of our combined strength can’t free us….” He trailed off.

She-Ra sat back on her heels with a whumph and covered her eyes with a weary hand. She laughed without humour for a moment.

“I’m sorry about what I said about Teela earlier, my brother.”

It was too ridiculous a topic at this time. He-Man barked out a laugh. “Sis, you were right. I love that you care so much.”

They hugged desperately knowing they were near the end.

“This is not how I thought it would end”, She-Ra said, her voice muffled against her brother’s neck.

He-Man pulled her to him tighter. “I always thought you would come home for good. I wanted to rule Eternia with you.”

Swiftwind cleared his throat. “If we are going to die, I for one would like to be in my natural form.”

Wiping her eyes, She-Ra pulled out of the hug. “Of course, Swifty. My beloved friend.”

\--

Outside the dome, the Sorceress and Castaspella had stopped the magic and were looking at each other in horror. The dome was smaller than ever! They weren’t helping at all.

\--

She-Ra and He-Man pulled out their swords somewhat awkwardly in the small space.

“Ready, my brother?” She-Ra asked.

“Ready.”

They returned the power to their swords, creating a spectacular light show in such a small space.

Swiftwind shrank a little and returned to horse form.

As they sheathed their swords, the dome lightened and dissolved completely.

Spirit climbed to his feet, neighing and stretching in relief. Adam and Adora stood up more slowly, looking around in confusion.

Not ten feet away stood the Sorceress and Castaspella looking surprised.

“Of course”, the Sorceress breathed. “The magic from Castle Grayskull powered the spell.”

“I don’t understand, Sorceress”, Adam said walking over. “What just happened? One moment we were expecting to die and now we are free.”

“When Skeletor invoked the Tear of Bayon, he knew that the magic would be difficult to break. Any spell used against clearly added more power to it“, the Sorceress responded. “What he didn’t realise, because he doesn’t know your secret, is the swords you use to become He-Man and She-Ra gave the Tear unlimited power.”

“So changing back must have cut that power off!” Adora joined the group after checking on Spirit.

The princess turned to Castaspella, who had been remarkably silent up until now. “You now know our secret, Casta. And it must remain a secret for the safety of everyone we care about.”

“Of course, Adora… Adam”, Castaspella responded. “Your secret is safe with me.”

The group quickly hugged, grateful to end this day on high note.

The Sorceress tucked the Tear into her sleeve and paused, “Welcome back Champions of Eternia and Etheria!”

She changed into her falcon form and flew off.

“Shall we head back to the palace?” Adam asked, gesturing in the direction they needed to go.

The trio started walking but Adam stopped abruptly. “Say, whatever happened to Skeletor?”

Castaspella hooked her arm through the prince’s elbow and tugged him into motion again. “Why don’t I tell you that over a nice romantic dinner?”

Adam choked suddenly and Adora laughed. “Casta! You’re incorrigible!” She paused for a moment and then, with an evil grin said, “Should I just leave you two alone?”

Adam fumbled for his communicator. “I think I’ll just call Man-At-Arms for a ride right now!”


End file.
